Many electronic systems, such as computers and mobile devices, usually include one or more memory devices to store information. Memory devices include memory cells. Some memory devices may include memory cells arranged in multiple levels of the device. As demand for storage capacity increases, the number of memory cell levels of some conventional memory devices may increase to accommodate the increased storage capacity. In some cases, however, fabricating such memory devices and maintaining reliable memory operations may pose a challenge.